percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silena Adams
Spoiler Alert for my story. 'Basic Info:' Silena Adams was born to Zeus. She is also the twin sister of Mike Adams. Like Christopher, they were raised secretly in Olympus as they were as Christopher describes as "Children who were not supposed to be born." Thus she is well trained in combat. 'History:' Silena was born to Zeus and Angela Adams.They were brought to Olympus to be executed, but Christopher defended them and Chris was forced to swear on Styx that he would protect the twins as long as he drew a breath. And some time in the future she and her brother moved to Camp Half-Blood. 'Appearance:' Silena has coffee-brown hair and dark green eyes and lightly tanned skin. She has childish features and a petite and small figure and is also described as "Cute" by Christopher. Later in her life, she cuts her hair, leaving it short, past her ears. She is usually seen wearing a t-shirt as well as a skirt and stockings. She will shiver in fear when surrounded by darkness. 'Personality:' Silena has happy-go-lucky personality. This leads to her being reckless at times, which leads to Christopher and Mike to get her out of trouble. She also loves Mike and Christopher a lot, she also is reluctant to let Christopher go on quests on his own, as she worries for his safety and says that "She does not want to lose her older brother." She greately matures over the course of the series, taking over Dellilah's role as the one with the most common sense. 'Powers:' Electrokinesis: Silena can freely control electricity and lighting. She also has the special ability to be able to create lighting, storing the charge in her daggers. 'Attributes:' Skilled with a Dagger: Silena almost has a complete mastery of the favoured weapon, her twin celestial bronze daggers. Speed: Silena is the fastest of the twins, unmatched by nearly anyone. Quick Reflexes: 'Silena fights usually depending on her reflexes alone, she uses her speed and momentum to deliver her blows as well as using strategic thinking. 'Weapons/Magical Items: Her weapon of choice is her twin celestial bronze weapons. They can channel the electricity she creates into focused blasts. 'Fears:' Silena is Nycohylophobic. She has an intense fear of the Night and Darkness. It makes her shiver and frozen in fear. Though she is able to conquer this fear in the later part of the series. 'Fatal Flaw:' Over dependance. Silena needs her brother and friend to excel in anything. 'Relantionships:' Archie Scotts/Christopher Fauns - They have a very strong sibling like relationship. She is reluctant to allow Christopher to go on quest on his own as she fears for his safety. Mike Adams - Her twin brother, and she loves her a lot. They are hardly seen without the other, and they together all the time. Dellilah Wilkins - They have a strong friendship. Theresa Ryder - They have a strong relationship before the events of Wingless Angel. She also is happy that Christopher and Theresa become a couple, though she threatens Theresa saying that she will hurt her, if Theresa hurts Christopher. 'Trivia:' Silena can only sleep with a Song that Mike and their mother made. The twins are described as "Mike is the storm, Silena is the lighting. The Perfect Combination." Silena ranks as The Author's 4th favourite character. Silena is called Christopher's Pawn by Darius. This is probably due to the fact that, a Pawn is the weakest piece but nevertheless is important in the game, just like Silena who is the weakest among the four but is a valuable member of the team. Also, the Pawn is able to change into another piece when it reaches the end of an enemies board, showing Silena's possible strength and finally all the Pawn pieces form a sort of phalanx-like formation infront of the other pieces, showing her concern and need to defend the others from danger. Archie:Being normal is overrated 10:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Children of Zeus Category:Females Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod